Adeus, Comensal
by LElessar
Summary: OneShot.Gina recebe uma carta inesperada, com uma notícia que a surpreende mais ainda. Mas quem disse que a notícia era boa?


** ADEUS, COMENSAL.**

Por Lúthien Elessar

_ "Virginia,_

_ É num quarto escuro de um hotel qualquer que escrevo estas mal-traçadas linhas. Na escuridão em que me encontro, só o que vejo é o reflexo da lua, que passa pela janela e encontra o papel, trazendo consigo um vento suave.  
_

_ Eu sei que prometi escrever, mas tenho tido trabalho em me esconder, e o único momento que encontro é agora. É com pesar que digo que estou hospedado numa estalagem trouxa – e sim, como eu sempre pensei, é tudo imundo - , mas pode tirar o sorriso zombeteiro que deve estar brincando em seu rosto, pois pela manhã saio daqui de encontro ao meu futuro, e é por isso que escrevo._

_ Amanhã me apresentarei à serviço... do Lorde das Trevas. Sei que não é o que queria ler, mas não há nada que possamos fazer, até porque quando você receber esta carta, provavelmente já possuirei minha marca negra._

_ Não peço que entenda meus motivos, sei que não conseguiria, basta dizer que temo por você e por minha mãe, e bem, não é como se não soubéssemos que meu destino seria esse, sempre foi, não há outra opção._

_ Espero que esteja bem, e que se concentre nos estudos neste que será um ano de extrema importância para você. Tanto por ser seu último ano na escola, quanto por decidir seu futuro._

_ Sinto por não poder acompanhá-la em sua formatura, mas creio que agora a idéia soaria repulsiva à você – e a seus irmãos, obviamente._

_ Apesar de tudo que sinto, por obrigação, despeço-me agora, para me tornar um Comensal._

_ Sempre seu,_

_ D.M."_

Estava mortificada com o que acabara de ler. Segurava o pergaminho com força, tremendo, tanto de medo quanto de raiva. O papel já danificado pela viagem encontrava-se amassado e salpicado de lágrimas. O fim então chegara, junto com as folhas secas que caíam das árvores, anunciando o Outono.

**Não, não tente se desculpar**

**Não volte a insistir**

**As desculpas já existiam antes de você**

Pelos seus olhos passavam as imagens de um passado não tão longícuo, de todos os momentos com aquele que a partir de agora se tornava seu inimigo.

_ " Você é linda"_. Alta, corpo formado, longos cabelos ruivos, assemelhando-se às chamas das mais mágicas fogueiras, e os olhos... ah, os olhos! Se antes eram divertidos e misteriosos, agora só mostrariam mágoa, isso é, se ousassem mostrar algum sentimento.

**Não, não me olhe como antes**

** Não fale no plural**

**A retórica é sua arma mais letal**

_ "Me pergunto como isso aconteceu"_. Ambos sabiam, mas ela nunca admitiria que não queria apenas irritar seu irmão ficando com uma de suas piores inimizades.

_ "... e como vai acabar"_. Agora ela sabia, e as imagens não paravam de fluir em sua mente como um mar revolto.

_ "Mas não me admira que tenha me escolhido, afinal, partido melhor não há"_. Isso ela não podia negar. Não pela riqueza do rapaz – Virginia não era disso – mas pela pessoa que aparecia quando caia a máscara de frieza utilizada quando lidando com os outros. Ela orgulhava-se de ter sido a única a conhecer essa personalidade tão bem escondida.

_ "... e pior também não"_. E tudo em que ela pensava era em como todos o achavam um idiota, mas sabia que era porque não o conheciam realmente.

**Vou te pedir que não volte mais**

**Sinto que você ainda me causa dor aqui**

**Por dentro**

E as palavras? Draco nunca fora romântico, aliás, o era à sua maneira, e mesmo que um tanto diferente dos seus outros namorados, ela gostava. Adorava o mistério que envolvia o loiro, e como ele era imprevisível.

Mas devia parar de pensar nisso. Nunca mais receberia abraços, beijos ou comentários desdenhosos – não que estes fizessem tanta falta. Não queria que isso acontecesse, mas agora era tarde.

**E que na sua idade já saiba bem o que é**

**Partir o coração de alguém assim**

Não conseguiu dormir, tampouco cochilar, passou a noite de olhos abertos, pensando. Quando o sol invadiu seu quarto de forma irritante, decidiu que era hora de tomar café. Ao descer as escadas d'A Toca, se deparou com toda a sua família, era seu último ano na escola, a última Weasley a se formar em Hogwarts.

**Não se pode viver com tanto veneno,**

**A esperança que me deu seu amor**

**Ninguém mais deu,**

**Te juro, não minto**

**Não se pode viver com tanto veneno**

**Não se pode dedicar a alma**

**A acumular tentativas**

**Pesa mais a raiva que o cimento.**

Com a correria em se arrumar, esqueceu de responder a carta que lhe tirou o sono. Então, no último minuto riscou num pergaminho qualquer:

_"Adeus, Comensal."_

E saiu, rumo a uma nova vida.

**Espero que não espere que eu te espere **

**Depois dos meus 16**

**A paciência já me esgotou.**

**E vou despetalando margaridas**

**E olhando sem olhar**

**Para ver se assim, você se irrita e se vai.**

No canto do pergaminho, versos riscados, que aos olhos de uma pessoa qualquer passarariam despercebidos, diziam:

"_Terror de te amar num sítio tão frágil como o mundo._

_Mal de te amar neste lugar de imperfeições,_

_Onde tudo nos quebra e emudece, _

_Onde tudo nos mente e nos separa."_

**FIM.**


End file.
